Sentimientos Encontrados:
by Fitaa
Summary: Rocky tiene el corazon roto, han pasado tres meses desde que CeCe y Gunther son novios, pero por algo el destino los une... Y ¿Cece Realmente siente algo por Gunther?¿Gunther Siente algo por Rocky?¿CeCe siente algo por Deuce? Runther,DeCe, Tynka.


Tres meses han pasado… CeCe y Gunther son novios… mi corazón esta roto.

Hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que ciento algo por Gunther. Siempre me pareció raro pero muy dulce… aunque me molestaba muy seguido jamás me molesto al extremo o quizá era yo la que dejaba pasar sus locuras.

Estoy acostumbrándome a ver a CeCe y Gunther juntos en la Escuela, en Crusty's, A todo Ritmo Chicago!, en el Metro… en su Casa Inclusive.

Jamás le he comentado sobre mis sentimientos a CeCe… no quiero arruinar su felicidad, eso no era propio de una mejor amiga, así guardo con llave mi corazón en lo mas profundo, ocultar esta tristeza que siento…

-Gunther besa tan bien. –Decía CeCe mientras se observaba en un espejo, y pintaba sus labios…

-Cece tenemos ya mucho tiempo sin tiempo para nosotras ¿No lo crees? . Dijo Rocky con una cara de pocos amigos tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-No se como no lo vi antes, es decir antes no me atraía… bueno es que ha cambiado ya no se ve tan Europeo. Continuo CeCe diciendo, aún poniéndose un labial rosa.

-¿Acaso oyes lo que digo? –Dijo Furiosa Rocky.

-¿De que Hablas Rocky? –Dijo CeCe cerrando el espejo y guardando el labial.

-Olvídalo CeCe… Dijo Rocky Entristecida

-¿Sabes que hoy eligieran parejas de Valls o Salsa? Espero que la Suerte este de mi Lado. Dijo CeCe Se podía ver la persuasión en sus Ojos…

Si tan solo me tocara bailar con Gunther pensó Rocky… pero sabía que era imposible con la mala suerte que a veces tenía.

La jornada de Baile paso… ya era momento de mencionar a las parejas que el público quería juntos para elegir el tipo de baile a Elección

Y Gary Comenzó a parlotear, Tinka estaba Feliz pues le había tocado con unos de los mejores bailarines, tubo mucho para alardearle a CeCe que tenia mas Talento que ella, Y Gary siguió parloteando,

-Y las Últimas Parejas Son: Cece Jones y Johnny Green, y por ultimo Rocky Blue y…

Rocky estaba en Shock pues sabia que le tocaría con Gunther el publico los quería juntos, dios solo pensaba en la reacción de CeCe pues no quería que esto alterara su Amistad.

Y Gunther Hessenheffer – Dijo Gary Mirando a CeCe.

Rocky ya había regresado al planeta Tierra.

Gunther miro a Rocky, La Cara de Rocky estaba en Neutro, Gunther dijo:

-Bailaremos Juntos 'Ba-byyyy' – Dijo Gunther, que pensaba que con molestarla con la palabra 'Ba-byy' la haría reaccionar o almenos alegrarla un poco.

-Si… me di cuenta. Dijo Rocky timidamente

Mientras se oía de fondo el ruido que CeCe reclamándole a Gary 'No quiero bailar con Johnny' estas loco Gary, le susurro al oído 'la vez pasada se hurto la nariz' Gary Rio Un Poco Y Dijo

-Esto es todo en 'A Todo Ritmo Chicago!'

El Programa Termino y Rocky y Gunther estaban por establecer una conversación, Cuando Apareció CeCe y los Tomo de los hombros a los dos…

-Mis Dos Amoreeeees –Suspiro CeCe, viéndolos a los Dos.

-¿Celosa CeCe?- Dijo Gunther… Riendo un poco

-Noooo ¿Cómo crees? –Dijo Cece revolcándose en su mente.

-Vamos a Crusty's, yo invito –Dijo Gunther viendo a Rocky tratando de animarla pues sabia que había cambiado su humor.

-¿Eso me incluye? Dijo Rocky un poco apenada.

-Siiiiii -dijeron Gunther y CeCe al mismo tiempo al parecer muy interesados por ella.

Rocky Sonrió tan Lindamente que Hizo que Gunther se Sonrojara un poco.

Y Es que A Gunther Siempre le Atrajo Rocky, antes cada vez que podía la observaba demasiado pero sucesos después CeCe se le Declaro y Gunther Aceptando los sentimientos pues este dudaba de la correspondencia de parte de Rocky, pero llego a desarrollar algo por CeCe.

-Le Diré a Tinka que vaya también- dijo Gunther para evitar que se viera muy obvio que mirara a Rocky por que la quería sacar para siempre de su mente.

-Bien. Dijo CeCe

-Le Diré a Ty y Deuce que vengan… -Dijo Rocky

-Oh vendrá Ty… -Dijo Gunther

-Quizá se sienta incomoda Tinka- volvió a añadir Gunther.

CeCe Rio… pero Rocky Tenia la Cabeza en Las Nubes…

-¿Oye Ty quieres ir a Crusty's?-Preguntaba Rocky a Ty, mientras buscaba su teléfono

-Claro…

Cuando menos acordaban ya estaban los Blue en Crusty's. En la entrada… cuando Ty Dijo Incomodo.

-No me dijiste que Tinka iba a estar aquí. Dijo Ty a Rocky

Al otro extremo de la mesa…

-No me dijiste que Ty iba a estar aquí. Dijo Tinka a Gunther

-Oh vamos Ty Supéralo. Susurro Rocky a su hermano.

-Tinka no seas imprudente. Dijo Gunther a su Hermana.

Por alguna rara razón… Ty y Tinka se tuvieron que sentar juntos gracias a sus hermanos, muy incómodos apenas se dirigían la mirada, se notaba que se sentían incómodos, CeCe y Gunther se sentaron juntos, y Rocky enfrente de ellos.

-Ahmmm CeCe olvide cuando ahí ensayo .Dijo Rocky

-¿Según Tu Yo se?.Dijo CeCe. Se notaba que estaba un poco enfada.

-CeCe no respondas así…Dijo Gunther molesto por la forma de responder de Cece

CeCe y Gunther al parecer estaban algo molestos uno con el otro ¿habrían discutido? ¿Celos? Pensaba Rocky.

-Mañana ahí ensayo Rocky, así que prepárate. Dijo Gunther Amablemente.

CeCe no podía evitar ver el cambio de Gunther cuando hablaba con Rocky, o cuando mencionaban a Rocky en una oración…

-Gracias pero no necesito prepararme. Dijo Rocky tratando de bromear con el Rubio.

-Bailaras con el mejor Bailarín de Chicago. Dijo Gunther Bromeando.

-Si claro. Dijo Rocky Riéndose

Gunther Rio un poco.

CeCe estaba concentrada en su licuado

Deuce y una Chica de cabello castaño claro entraron a Crusty's…

CeCe se preguntaba ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué esta con Deuce?

-Oye Deuce preséntanos a Tu Amiga. Dijo Ty

Tinka no pudo evitar volver a ver Ty a ver que tanta atención merecía esa chica

-Hola Chicos. Dijo Deuce acercándose a la mesa de sus amigos.

La Chica era muy Bonita. Y a Tinka se le salió un comentario de su mente… ¿O fue apropósito?

-Que le habrá Visto. Dijo Tinka en voz baja pero Audible

Ty no pude evitar reírse un poco ante el comentario de Tinka.

-Muy Graciosa Tinka… Ella es Kate, estamos saliendo. Dijo Deuce mirado a Kate.

-Un Placer. Dijo Kate sonriéndoles

-¿Están Saliendo? ¿Desde Cuando? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienen Química?. Pregunto CeCe Abrumada por aquello, algunos pudieron interpretar aquello como celos ¿No?

Deuce evadió a CeCe, Razón… tenia una razón; tres meses antes Deuce se le había declarado, pero CeCe le rompió el corazón.

-¡Que Bien! Deuce Un Placer Rocky Evadiendo aquel momento incomodo de su amiga, no quería que se sintiera mal

CeCe había estado confundida sobre sus sentimientos por Deuce pero jamás lo comento con Rocky.

-¿Eres Rocky Blue no? Dijo Kate

-Si

-Bailas muy Bien

-Gracias. Dijo Rocky Sonriéndole, Gunther se sonrojo al verla sonreír, nadie lo noto solo Tinka.

Deuce y Kate se sentaron con ellos, comenzaban todos a socializar pero Rocky noto que Deuce no le dirigía la palabra a CeCe. Y ella lo noto también. CeCe se miraba Triste Contemplando a Deuce como miraba a Kate, en sus adentros desearía ser Kate.

-Y que te gustaría Bailar Gunther

-No lose… ¿que quieres bailar?. Respondió Rocky

Las pupilas de Gunther y Rocky estaban dilatadas…

-La verdad es que la Salsa me cuesta un poco… ¿Qué te parece Valls?.Dijo Gunther Emocionado

CeCe reacciono y lo miro… notaba el cambio, Se adentro en su mundo y pensó… siempre que miraba a Rocky su actitud cambiaba, el siempre trataba de estar junto a ella… Rocky jamás se ha expresado demasiado mal de Gunther y podía ver como Rocky los miraban cuando estaban juntos… entonces se lleno de preguntas ¿Por qué el siempre se notaba tenso cuando estaba Rocky? ¿A Gunther le gustara Rocky? ¿Rocky le gustara Gunther? Ella jamás me ha dicho nada… pensaba CeCe

Lo más importante… realmente sentía algo por Gunther ¿o solo quería Olvidar a Deuce?

Curiosamente Gunther quería Olvidar a Rocky…

-Rocky…¿te quedas a dormir esta noche?. Dijo CeCe reacionando después de permanecer un tiempo callada.

Rocky

Momento en el que Rocky aprovecharía para expresar lo que sentía… lo mismo haría CeCe.


End file.
